


Too Loud - In which Erik has a hard time trying to listen to Kinana's thoughts due to his traitorous heartbeat

by miramiraculous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartbeat, Light Angst, Oblivious, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramiraculous/pseuds/miramiraculous
Summary: Basically what's in the title, Erik's point of view, a little Jerza slips in





	

Erik scowled, glancing Kinana's way.  
Why did this have to be so damn hard.   
It was so easy to listen to everyone else's thoughts, though he tended to stay away from hearing Richard's thoughts, they were just too damn sappy sometimes.  
But Cubellios......Kinana........the one voice he was desperate to hear was always alluding his ears.  
It wasn't fair at all.  
Erik shifted, deciding to try again. He stared staright at Kinana, watching as she turned and served another guild member, her pretty face lighting up with a big beautiful smile......  
Babump Babump babump babumpbabumpbabumpbabump  
GODDAMMIT!!  
"Stupid heartbeat..." Erik muttered, turning away from the Fairy Tail guild hall and shoving his hands deep into his pockets  
"What was that, Erik?" Jellal turned round, overhearing Erik's comment.  
"Nothin, let's go already." Erik tucked his face down, hiding his warming cheeks as he overheard Jellal's thoughts.  
He was not so in love with Kinana, and if he ever thinks about saying that again, Erik was so going to tell the guild all his perverse thoughts about a certain red-haired mage.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever idea for a fanfic, which is surprising coz I'm a die-hard shipper of Nalu, but if you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment or just simply smile at your phone :)


End file.
